Mauvaise foi
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Qui a dit que les hommes parfaits existaient ? Personne n'allait faire croire à Gabrielle que Charlie Weasley était l'homme parfait. Il avait beau être sportif, mignon, intelligent, ambitieux... Tout le monde avait des défauts, nom d'un troll !
1. Part I Le pari

**MAUVAISE FOI**

**Disclaimer : **Sexy Charlie est à Rowling, qui ne l'utilise malheureusement pas assez selon moi. Gaby, Andrew et Marisa m'appartiennent tout entièrement (et j'ai parfois honte d'eux xD)

**Pairing :** Charlie Weasley/OC

**Genre :** Romance, humour débile

**Note de Mimi :** Tututututu ! N'ayant rien d'autres à poster (et parce que Ezilda me fait du chantage bouhouhou !) je poste cette fic en trois parties, écrite dans le cadre de la communauté d'échanges hpvalentin, pour lunatanis. J'espère que ce délire made in me vous plaira ! Etant donné que la suite est toute écrite, je pense poster la suite d'ici une semaine et quelques… Selon ma motivation.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Gabrielle Miller détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était perdre.

Quelque soit le domaine concerné.

Perdre au poker contre son grand-père même si elle connaissait son niveau déplorable à ce jeu.

Perdre une partie d'échecs contre son père alors même qu'elle se savait plus mauvaise encore dans cette discipline.

Perdre les plus stupides paris dans lesquels elle s'engageait face à son meilleur ami.

Perdre aux devinettes contre sa sœur.

Perdre contre son père lorsqu'elle s'engageait dans un jeu de société moldu quelconque.

Et perdre au Quidditch, assurément.

Oh, ça oui… Gabrielle détestait par-dessus tout perdre à ce jeu.

Sa mère la taquinait souvent à ce sujet.

Elle aimait ressasser à de _très_ nombreuses reprises les défaites les plus marquantes que son club favori, Les Tornades de Tutshill , avait parfois essuyé face aux autres équipes.

Avec une petite préférence pour leur affrontement face aux Catapultes de Caerphilly, à 20 contre 160, lorsque le vif d'or avait échappé à Carey juste sous son nez.

Sa grande sœur, Cassy, se servait de ces défaites comme d'une arme à sa disposition pour lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

Pour la faire taire.

Pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Parfois même pour la menacer.

De temps à autre seulement.

Et son meilleur ami Andrew en avait aussi l'habitude. Il s'en faisait presque une obligation.

Lui rappeler les moments les plus humiliants de la carrière de Torres, son joueur préféré.

Évoquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion les résultats du Championnat, notamment lorsqu'ils lui étaient défavorables.

Et surtout lui énumérer les unes après les autres les défaites que Poufsouffle avait essuyées durant leurs six années de scolarité à Poudlard. Il y prenait un plaisir fou, Gabrielle le savait : elle l'avait entendu vanter à Marisa, une amie de son année, les vertus bienfaitrices de l'expression outrée et rageuse qu'elle avait affichée le jour de la finale de Quidditch de l'an dernier, qui avait opposé les Lions, dont Andrew faisait partie, aux Blaireaux.

Gabrielle se souvenait ne plus avoir adressé la parole pendant plus d'une semaine à son « meilleur ami ».

C'était puéril, stupide, enfantin et loin d'être de son âge.

Mais elle se savait stupide et puérile lorsque c'était de Quidditch dont on parlait. Et en particulier quand il s'agissait d'une quelconque coupe à amasser pour redorer le prestige de son club favori et encore davantage pour augmenter le faible palmarès de sa Maison.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était presque réjouie de trouver une raison pour le bouder : cela lui avait permis de ne pas avoir à le féliciter de sa victoire pour la quatrième année consécutive. Parce que son ami était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe adverse, il paraissait normal, et surtout évident, aux yeux de tous qu'une victoire sur quelque équipe que ce soit se devait d'être fêtée entre amis.

Mais mauvaise joueuse comme elle l'était, Gabrielle ressentait cela davantage comme une épreuve contraignante à passer que comme une réaction normale et agréable à avoir à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

Marisa n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'avoir été envoyé à Poufsouffle faisait d'elle une personne a priori gentille et loyale.

Mais que le plus Noble des sports la rendait désagréable et malhonnête.

Si Gabrielle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, elle savait pourtant parfaitement que les dires de son ami étaient vrais.

Lui arracher la langue lui paraissait pourtant être moins douloureux que d'admettre sa mauvaise foi à propos de tout ce qui avait trait au sport des sorciers.

Et en ce jeudi froid mais néanmoins ensoleillé du mois de Mars, Gabrielle n'allait en aucun cas déroger aux règles de conduite qui régissaient immanquablement toutes ses conversations sur le Quidditch.

Malheureusement pour elle.

« Ah ça non ! » s'exclama Andrew en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, après une heure de Botanique en commun avec sa meilleure amie. « C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux absolument pas nier, _ça_ ! »

Gabrielle secoua la tête, adoptant une mine incrédule. Inconsciemment, elle suivit le jeune homme en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

« Nier ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en grimaçant. « Tu en parles comme d'un fait irrévocable ! Ce n'est que ton opinion, pas la mienne ! »

Andrew se tourna vers elle quelques secondes, le temps de saisir l'air sérieux sur les traits de son amie. Un sourire amusé lui échappa et il dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée.

« Mon opinion seulement ? » finit-il par articuler entre deux ricanements qui exaspèrent la Poufsouffle plus que de raison. « La majorité de l'école pense comme moi, ma petite Gaby ! »

La jeune fille souffla doucement pour calmer l'excès de colère passablement incompréhensible qui la submergeait progressivement.

« Tu ne dis ça que parce qu'il est dans _ton_ équipe ! » fit-elle en tapant brusquement sur la table des rouge et or de son poing serré. « Il doit y avoir une flopée de personnes qui pensent exactement la même chose que moi ! »

En l'entendant, son camarade n'y tint plus et laissa éclater le grand rire bruyant qui lui chatouillait la gorge depuis quelques minutes. Gabrielle lui adressa un regard noir.

« Et qui ça, dis-moi ? » s'enquit-il tranquillement lorsqu'il se fut calmé. « Ne me cite pas de Serpentards, évidemment. Ils sont aussi mauvais joueurs que toi. Voire même plus, si c'est encore humainement possible. »

Il s'assit sur le banc, vite suivi par sa camarade, qui ignora les regards étonnés des autres élèves de la table. L'envie de faire taire Andrew l'emportait largement sur son estomac qui gargouillait bruyamment, signe qu'elle mourrait de faim après sa longue matinée de cours.

« Marisa pense forcément comme moi, » assura-t-elle à son ami d'une voix outrée. « Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas une mauvaise joueuse ! »

Le silence de son ami fut de courte durée, et il repartit rapidement dans un ricanement incontrôlable.

« Marisa ? » répéta-t-il, hilare. « Cette fille se fout du Quidditch comme de sa dernière chaussette sale, Gaby ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit grandir le sourire qui s'épanouissait déjà sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Sois pas de si mauvaise foi ma belle, » railla-t-il d'un ton badin en lui ébouriffant vigoureusement ses cheveux blonds cendrés. « Ça ne te va _absolument_ pas, tu le sais bien pourtant ! »

La jeune fille lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« - Aïe ! geignit son ami en feignant une grimace de douleur. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'être violente pour si peu. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui ici, tous seront d'accord avec mon point de vue !

- Ici ? » ironisa Gabrielle d'une voix forte.

Elle pointa du doigt quelques élèves assis à la table au hasard.

« Vous êtes des pro-Weasley, tous autant que vous êtes ! C'est sûr qu'avec votre point de vue, on sera certains d'avoir la véritable pensée générale sur votre attrapeur, mon petit Andy ! »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire forcé, empêchant Andrew de s'exprimer une nouvelle fois sur ce surnom ridicule dont elle l'affluait trop souvent, et reprit immédiatement :

« Ce gars-là n'a pas le dixième du talent de Torres, comme tu me le prétends ! Simplement parce qu'il tient plutôt bien sur un balai, qu'il arrive à faire quelques pirouettes _absolument fantastiques_ en plein vol et qu'il se débrouille pour attraper le vif d'or à la majorité des matchs qu'il joue, vous prétendez en faire un héros exceptionnel devant qui, moi, Poufsouffle de mon état, je devrais me prosterner ? »

Les regards de la quasi-totalité de la table avaient convergés vers elle mais elle ne s'en souciait qu'à moitié, contrairement à Andrew, qui secoua la tête légèrement, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

« Gaby, tu es à la mauvaise table pour te permettre de critiquer ouvertement Charlie, je te rappelle, » chuchota-t-il doucement, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, se saisit d'un morceau de pain sur la table pendant que son ami remplissait son assiette, et haussa les épaules avec insolence, défiant du regard un cinquième année qui la regardait avec une insistance impolie.

« Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à entendre la vérité sur votre petit héros rouge et or, tant pis pour vous ! » articula-t-elle entre deux bouchées de pain. « Il faut savoir retomber un peu sur terre, et admettre qu'il n'est pas l'exceptionnel garçon que vous décrivez en usant de toutes les qualités que vous avez à votre disposition. Ce n'est pas un gars parfait, ce type, sinon je le saurais ! »

Le jeune homme à ses côtés s'étouffa aussitôt avec le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train d'avaler.

« Tu peux répéter ça ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, visiblement dubitatif. « Notre petit héros, tu as dit ? »

Gabrielle opina du chef, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres après avoir constaté que l'expression dont elle avait usé ne lui avait pas plu.

« Et bien au moins, nous, on en a un ! » claqua-t-il finalement d'une voix sèche en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette. « Chez vous, ce n'est pas encore le cas, que je sache ! »

La jeune Miller se renfrogna immédiatement.

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir la grosse tête, cet idiot !

« - Écoute-toi un peu ! Tu en parles comme de la huitième merveille du monde.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne l'est pas ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« - Pas étonnant qu'il ait la grosse tête, après ça ! riposta-t-elle avec un reniflement de dédain.

- Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça, Gaby. »

Gabrielle ricana, l'air mauvais.

« - Alors selon toi, Charlie Weasley est un excellent joueur de Quidditch ?

- Effectivement, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

- Gentil capitaine ?

- Il y a pire comme capitaine d'équipe. Quand on voit le capitaine sadique qu'ils se coltinent à Serpentard, personne n'a à se plaindre de lui.

- Intelligent, je suppose ? l'interrogea-t-elle en grattant inutilement la table avec ses doigts.

- Si l'on en croit ses notes, oui. »

Brusquement, Gaby tapa sur la table avec la paume de sa main.

« Tel que tu le décris, ce type ne peut pas être humain ! On ne peut pas être gentil, adorable, travailleur, préfet, intelligent, bon joueur de Quidditch et gagnant à tous les coups. Il n'existe pas ton Charlie idéalisé ! »

Andrew eut un sourire indulgent à l'encontre de son amie, qui continuait de marteler la table de bois de petits coups de poing nerveux.

« - Gaby, tu vas devoir admettre que Charlie est comme je te l'ai dit… Tout le monde s'accorde sur ce point.

- Arrête de faire des généralités ! s'exclama sa camarade en le toisant d'un regard glacial. Moi je ne pense pas ça ! »

Le jeune homme eut une moue contrite, dans laquelle Gabrielle réussissait tout de même à déceler une pointe de moquerie.

« - Tu devrais pourtant l'admettre, puisque tu es une fille, railla-t-il finalement d'une voix faussement sérieuse. Avec ses beaux cheveux roux soyeux, ses muscles galbés par un entraînement sans relâche au plus beau des sports, ses grands yeux bleus à se damner sur la place publique et…

- A t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu es sous le charme, mon petit Andy, » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton mutin, en prenant soin à ne pas laisser percer la colère dans sa voix.

Andrew adopta son plus beau sourire.

« - C'est le genre de conversations que toute fille qui se respecte entretient avec ses camarades de dortoir, le soir avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, empli de cheveux roux, de yeux bleus, de Quidditch et autres réjouissances qu'il ne vaut mieux pas citer.

- Toute fille qui se respecte ?! » s'exclama Gaby en laissant retomber sur la table le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait à la main.

Elle lui asséna un nouveau coup sur la tête, beaucoup plus fort que le précédent.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille qui se respecte, dans ce cas ! Et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, personne dans mon dortoir ne fantasme sur ton précieux capitaine. »

Son ami afficha une mine clairement sceptique et entreprit d'essuyer le filet de jus de citrouille qui coulait le long de la table.

« Et Marisa, c'est personne ? » s'enquit-il tranquillement sans la regarder.

Gabrielle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas céder à l'envie particulièrement forte de lui faire avaler férocement son sourire moqueur et ses propos stupides.

« Je suis presque certaine d'avoir entendu ta copine vanter les mérites de ce garçon, pourtant si imparfait selon toi, » continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien. « Donc, le problème doit venir de toi. »

Sa camarade se leva brusquement du banc, brandissant d'un geste de la main rageur le morceau de pain qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

« Je n'ai absolument aucun problème ! » grinça-t-elle, les dents serrées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Il n'est pas le joueur le plus marquant de sa génération, ni l'attrapeur le plus doué que le monde du Quidditch n'ait jamais porté ! Il ne peut pas être aussi intelligent qu'on le prétend même si ses notes sont acceptables. S'il a été nommé Préfet, ce doit être simplement parce qu'il parait calme au premier abord. Il ne peut pas être aussi gentil que tu le prétends ! »

Elle fit une pause, et ajouta, d'une voix plus forte encore :

« Et autant que je sache, je ne me damnerais pas pour passer cinq minutes en tête à tête avec ses beaux yeux bleus et sa soyeuse tignasse rousse, personnellement ! »

Tous les regards de la table, sauf exceptions, étaient maintenant tournés dans sa direction.

Mais elle se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'on l'avait entendu.

Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir que même Charlie pouvait l'avoir entendu, si tant est qu'il soit là, assis à quelque endroit de la table, invisible à ses yeux considérant le nombre important de Gryffondors qui déjeunaient.

Elle détestait qu'on la contredise.

Non, ce Charlie, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas réellement, ne pouvait pas être intelligent, gentil, préfet et mignon de surcroît.

Il ne pouvait pas être tel qu'on lui décrivait tout en étant un joueur hors pair de Quidditch.

C'était scientifiquement impossible.

Et elle se fichait pas mal que l'on pense qu'elle était de mauvaise foi.

Elle avait beau détester perdre… Elle avait beau détester qu'on la contredise…

Ce Charlie ne pouvait pas être parfait, non non.

Il avait forcément un défaut.

Rien qu'un seul, au minimum.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Andrew la tira par le bras pour qu'elle se rassoie qu'elle cessa de jeter à tout va des regards noirs et des sourires hypocrites. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule d'une main, en entourant son second bras autour de sa taille.

« - Ne te mets pas dans cet état, Gaby. Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, lui fit-elle savoir d'une voix catégorique. Il peut garder sa perfection pour lui. »

Le jeune Gryffondor la contempla quelques instants en silence. Il finit par hausser les épaules, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« - Je pense que tu as simplement peur d'admettre qu'il existe quelque part un garçon simple, adorable et plutôt agréable à regarder…

- Peur de quoi, au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, soupira-t-il en jouant avec sa cuillère, l'expression impassible. De t'y attacher si tu le connais par exemple…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître ! » s'obstina la jeune fille avec une certaine agressivité.

Son ami se gratta le front, pensif.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de t'attacher à lui, répondit-il d'un ton badin, en ignorant son regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce type, arrête tes conneries, Surrey ! »

Le dit Surrey improvisa une moue dubitative, en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

« C'est le genre de phrases qu'on s'entête à répéter pour se voiler la face, Gabrielle. »

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

« Il faudra plus que des mots pour me démontrer que tu es du genre à ne pas résister au talent et au charme incontestable du Capitaine de mon équipe. »

La jeune Poufsouffle secoua la tête, résolue à ne pas en démordre.

Personne n'était parfait !

« - Je pourrais bien passer tout le temps que tu veux avec ton Charlie, je ne craquerais pas pour ce garçon ! s'emporta-t-elle devant l'air inébranlable qu'affichait son ami Gryffondor.

- Ah oui ? »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, les yeux brillants, pour constater son vigoureux hochement de tête confirmatif.

« C'est donc une chose que tu devras me prouver dans les prochains mois, ma petite Gaby ! »

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle aille se farcir Mr-je-suis-la-perfection-à-l'état-pur, non ?

« - Et bien, je vais te le présenter pendant un de nos entraînements et…

- Je ne mettrais pas les pieds à tes entraînements, Surrey ! le stoppa-t-elle brutalement. C'est dans mes règles les plus élémentaires : ne pas fréquenter les autres équipes de Quidditch.

- Je te signale que tu me fréquentes, moi.

- Simplement parce qu'on était amis avant et que Marisa trouvait ça très déplacé. » répliqua-t-elle en se rengorgeant.

Andrew ricana avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant.

« - Si tu ne viens pas, c'est que je suppose que le pari te semble trop complexe à tenir.

- Absolument pas !

- Et bien, tu viendras donc, » en conclut-il en se frottant les mains. « Et je te présenterais Weasley… Tu feras en sorte de le voir assez régulièrement pendant un mois au moins et au bout de ce délai, si je vois que tu n'as pas craqué, tu auras gagné. »

Gabrielle sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Si tu perds, tu reconnaîtras que Charlie n'est pas l'être exceptionnel que tu m'as décrit. » exigea-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour officialiser le pari.

Andrew lui tendit la main, tout sourire, pour officialiser leur accord.

« Et si tu perds, tu devras admettre que Charlie Weasley est tel que je te l'avais décrit. »

Elle la lui serra immédiatement avec entrain, en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi éclatant.

Elle le lui prouverait rapidement que son Charlie Weasley avait forcément un défaut, lui aussi !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Avoir votre avis sur ce petit texte me ferait très plaisir xD Merci d'avoir lu ! 


	2. Part II

**MAUVAISE FOI**

**Disclaimer : **Sexy Charlie est à Rowling, qui ne l'utilise malheureusement pas assez selon moi. Gaby, Andrew et Marisa m'appartiennent tout entièrement (et j'ai parfois honte d'eux xD)

**Pairing :** Charlie Weasley/OC

**Genre :** Romance, humour débile

**Note de l'auteur :** Milles excuses ! J'avais dis « la semaine prochaine » et je sais que je suis en retard… Comme d'habitude, comme qui dirait ! xD Je suis mille fois désolée, je vous assure. Je pourrais vous donner toutes les raisons du monde ou prétendre que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour moi pendant cette semaine mais c'est faux… J'avais juste une jolie flemme. Je tâcherais de mettre la suite plus tôt la prochaine fois :)

Avant de débuter, je voudrais remercier mes très gentils revieweurs, car leurs mots m'ont fait très plaisir, il n'y a pas à dire ! Merci donc à **Djinn Faery**, **Lilli-Puce**, **clr**, **Lizoune**, **Ama'** et **Earenya** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie II**

Avant même qu'Andrew ne le lui présente, Gabrielle avait dû admettre que Charlie paraissait gentil.

Simplement gentil.

Il n'avait même pas rechigné à l'idée qu'une Poufsouffle - obsédée par la victoire de son équipe qui plus est - vienne observer leur entraînement, lorsqu'Andrew le lui avait demandé. De loin, elle l'avait simplement vu hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation, sans avoir échangé plus de dix mots avec son meilleur ami. Si Surrey n'avait même pas eu à mettre à l'œuvre son valeureux pouvoir de négociation, ce garçon ne pouvait être que gentil.

Simplement gentil.

Mais les garçons gentils étaient toujours les plus ennuyeux, chacun le savait. Et Gabrielle en avait fait l'expérience assez souvent pour se permettre d'en demander plus.

Oui, il lui en fallait définitivement plus pour être convaincu.

Si les matchs de ces six dernières années lui avaient appris que Charlie Weasley était un bon élément dans ce domaine propre aux sorciers qu'était le Quidditch, l'entraînement auquel elle assista lui démontra rapidement le talent plus qu'évident de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. En effet, son poste l'avait trop souvent mené à rester en retrait dans le jeu pour passer aussi inaperçu que le vif d'or qu'il devait saisir. Les occasions pour Gabrielle de le voir réellement à l'œuvre pendant un match avaient donc été minces jusque là.

Et en l'espace d'une simple et minuscule heure et demie d'entraînement, il l'avait convaincue.

Une fois de plus.

Et pas seulement… il était allé jusqu'à l'impressionner.

De la façon dont il maniait son balai, à laquelle elle avait été volontairement aveugle pendant des années - camper sur ses positions et ne soutenir que son équipe, règle fondamentale - jusqu'aux différentes figures, des plus simples aux plus complexes, qu'il exécutait, lui semblait-il, avec une facilité déconcertante, Gabrielle avait été forcée d'admettre que le talent du jeune homme était incontestable.

Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, une petite voix lui avait même soufflé qu'elle avait été idiote d'y avoir été insensible.

Mais une règle était une règle et ce genre de considérations étaient absolument à l'opposé de toutes ses convictions.

D'ailleurs, être sportif ne signifiait pas être parfait. Gabrielle le savait : les sportifs n'étaient souvent QUE des sportifs. Et parler Quidditch jour après jour, activité qui semblait pourtant forte intéressante et séduisante au premier abord, ne lui disait absolument rien.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle descendit les gradins pour rejoindre Andrew, comme il le lui avait prescrit pendant leur cours commun de Potions, la jeune fille avait beau avoir partiellement admis ses capacités en Quidditch, elle restait cependant résolue à tester les unes après les autres chacune des qualités qui lui étaient idéalement attribué.

Andrew avait certes marqué deux points à l'appui de son opinion. Mais Gaby n'en démordait pas. Un simple défaut lui permettrait de désavouer totalement la théorie selon laquelle toute fille « qui se respecte » avait raison de penser que Charlie Weasley était parfait en tout point.

Arrivée en bas des marches, elle s'aventura sur la pelouse, les mains dans les poches, pour rejoindre à petites foulées le centre du terrain, où les deux garçons étaient les seuls joueurs encore présents. De dos, elle pouvait observer à sa guise Charlie, qui s'évertuait à ranger les différentes balles utilisées pendant la séance tandis que face à lui, Andrew bougeait les lèvres à une vitesse impressionnante en accompagnant le tout de grands moulinets des bras. Discrètement, elle se glissa derrière eux, à quelques mètres pour pouvoir les entendre distinctement sans se faire remarquer tout de suite par Charlie.

« Et donc, je suis censé feinter vers la gauche et passer le souaffle à Holdman pour qu'il continue à ma place, c'est ça ? » continua-t-il néanmoins, feignant d'être toujours seul avec son capitaine. « Parce qu'entre nous, Charlie, tout ça me semble un peu bancal… »

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée vers Charlie, et adressa un sourire significatif à Gabrielle, qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Tel qu'elle connaissait Andrew, il cherchait sans aucun doute à lui prouver quelque chose.

Encore.

« Si je passais plutôt le souaffle à MacKalligan, ça serait nettement plus efficace. »

Charlie n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, occupé qu'il était à placer les indomptables Cognards dans la boîte. Gabrielle voyait ses épaules tressauter au rythme des mouvements des balles.

« Et sans vouloir te contredire… » ajouta-t-il avec un trop plein d'assurance, souriant largement à sa meilleure amie. « Je pense que celle-ci ne nous permettra pas de marquer assez de points pour gagner si tu n'es pas capable d'attraper le vif, tu vois ? »

Un sourire idiot toujours scotché sur les lèvres, il hocha la tête inutilement en direction de Gabrielle, qui saisit immédiatement le but de sa manœuvre, qui était d'ailleurs à ses yeux nettement plus bancale que la stratégie de Charlie, au vu de l'examen minutieux qu'elle avait fait de leur entraînement.

Andrew cherchait forcément à lui prouver que son capitaine était d'un calme olympien.

Et au grand dam de Gaby, il semblait avoir raison puisqu'il ne releva même pas la tête de sa boite avant plusieurs secondes. A sa place, elle aurait abattu une pluie de remarques outrées à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas le meilleur exemple en ce domaine.

Charlie Weasley était donc calme.

Bien.

De toute façon, elle les préférait agité. Un homme calme n'étancherait jamais la soif de débats houleux sur le sport que Gabrielle avait développé avec le temps.

Elle détestait s'entendre dire : « Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, je ne pense pas comme toi, voilà tout. »

Et c'était typiquement le type de phrases exaspérantes dont un homme calme se servait à chaque fois.

Un homme calme équivalait forcément à une vie paisible, elle le savait.

Et ce n'était pas ce dont toute fille « qui se respecte » avait besoin.

Charlie choisit ce moment précis pour user enfin de sa voix et répondre à Andrew :

« Écoute, Andrew, » commença-t-il d'une voix posée en jouant avec le verrou de la boite de balles. « On expérimentera peut-être ton idée à la prochaine séance. »

Il se releva, époussetant sa robe, sans voir Gabrielle, qui se tenait plus loin.

La jeune fille en profita pour secouer la tête, les yeux fermés.

D'accord, Charlie Weasley était également diplomatique avec ses coéquipiers…

« Mais je te rappelle que je dois décider de ce qui est bon pour l'équipe, » ajouta-t-il en faisant léviter la boite à l'aide de sa baguette. « Donc, je déciderais de la technique qu'on adoptera. »

… mais il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Ok.

Sa réponse signifiait clairement qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions… mais pas à concéder tout ce qu'on lui proposait.

Et Gabrielle devait l'admettre : cela faisait un point de plus pour lui.

Encore un.

« Pas de problème, » soupira finalement Andrew sans pouvoir pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. « On testera ça la fois prochaine. »

Charlie eut un mouvement de tête confirmatif.

Ce jeune homme-là ne devait pas parler si souvent que ça.

Et Gaby avouait avoir une nette préférence pour les personnes bavardes. Comme elle.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir Andrew, pour en être convaincu.

Mais elle se doutait que soumettre ce trait de personnalité à son meilleur ami comme le seul défaut qu'elle avait réussi à déceler chez le jeune homme lui vaudrait une série de ricanements que son instinct de mauvaise joueuse ne supporterait probablement pas.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées sur sa future défaite qu'elle pressentait déjà, elle ne vit même pas que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque son ami lui décocha un petit, mais vigoureux, coup sur l'épaule qu'elle se rendit compte que le trop-parfait Charlie Weasley lui faisait face, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, l'espace des quelques secondes durant lesquels son meilleur ami resta silencieux. La même chevelure rousse caractéristique des Weasley s'élevait sur son crâne et retombait lamentablement, à cet instant, sur son front brillant de sueur, prouvant bien qu'il sortait à peine de sa séance d'entraînement.

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi séduisant que son grand frère Bill - que Gaby et Marisa avaient pris un plaisir non négligeable à observer de loin pendant ses dernières années de scolarité - mais nier qu'il était plutôt charmant semblait hors de portée de la mauvaise foi pourtant inébranlable de la jeune fille.

Et ses yeux bleus électriques - que Gabrielle aurait même qualifié d'électrifiant - y étaient sans aucun doute pour beaucoup.

Un point de plus pour Andrew.

Et à celui-là, elle ne savait pas quoi opposer.

Un jeune homme charmant était un jeune homme charmant, et elle ne cracherait pas dessus.

Ça, non.

Un nouveau coup sur l'épaule la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougés : il se tenait toujours face à elle, l'expression impassible, à côté d'Andrew et son immense sourire stupide.

« Voici ma meilleure amie, Gabrielle Miller, » énonça-t-il pompeusement, tout sourire en la désignant d'une main, avant de tendre la main vers son capitaine. « Charlie Weasley, même si tu dois probablement déjà le connaître de nom… et de vue. »

Face à son sous-entendu, Gabrielle ne put retenir le rougissement de gêne qui l'accompagnait dans ce genre de moment, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Satané Andrew !

Voilà qu'il allait croire qu'elle n'était qu'une de ces midinettes qui se pâmaient d'amour à ses pieds.

Son ego allait en être fortement redoré avec ça.

Charlie ne paraissait pourtant pas avoir remarquer quoique ce soit puisqu'il fit un pas vers la jeune fille. Croyant comprendre son intention, elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main pour la serrer - un vestige de ses nombreuses rencontres avec des joueurs des autres maisons - au moment où lui-même approchait sa joue de son visage.

Une fois de plus, les joues de Gaby se teintèrent de rouge. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il finit cependant par s'en tenir à sa première intentions et parcourut la ridicule distance qui le séparait de Gabrielle pour lui faire la bise.

« Content de te rencontrer, » fit-il en se reculant.

Gabrielle ne répondit rien. Elle sentait encore l'embrasement de ses joues à son contact, mais tenta de ne pas y faire attention. Elle remarqua avec agacement que le sourire de son meilleur ami s'était agrandi à la vue de sa réaction.

« Andrew m'a pas mal parlé de toi, » ajouta Charlie en entamant le chemin vers le château.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil narquois en direction du dit Andrew, qui avait instantanément perdu son sourire.

Ne jamais dire du bien de son meilleur ami, qu'il soit là ou pas, avait toujours été une règle implicite de leur amitié.

« - Pas si souvent que ça, hein, démentit le Gryffondor, la mine renfrognée.

- Inutile de nier, Andrew, sourit Gabrielle en passant une main autour de son épaule.

- Je ne nie pas… »

Il adressa un regard désapprobateur à son capitaine.

« Je rectifie. »

Charlie tourna la tête dans sa direction, arquant un sourcil, dans une expression qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la moquerie.

« Tu m'as tout de même exposé une grande partie de ses goûts en matière de Quidditch, la fois où tu essayais de me démontrer que MacKalligan jouerait mieux si on lui faisait croire qu'on n'avait aucune confiance en lui. »

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Gaby, qui laissa s'épanouir un sourire immense sur son visage.

Si même ses théories stupides, qu'elle érigeait parfois à défaut d'une activité plus intéressante, servaient à Andrew…

« Tu es découvert maintenant, plus besoin de me mentir, » railla-t-elle gentiment. « Je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes énormément pour en arriver à ces extrémités. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Gaby le devança, en ajoutant d'un ton badin :

« Et sache que ça me fait très plaisir, mon petit Andy. »

Un ricanement léger s'échappa presque aussitôt de la bouche de Charlie, dont les yeux brillèrent quelques instants, visiblement ravi de pouvoir se moquer de son ami.

« Mon petit Andy ? » répéta-t-il, l'air mutin. « C'est le genre de détails fort intéressants que tu m'as caché de ton amitié avec Gabrielle. »

Le visage de la dite Gabrielle se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, malgré le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

Charlie venait certes de lui démontrer qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer moqueur, mais savoir qu'il possédait une caractéristique qu'elle rangeait d'elle-même dans la catégorie des qualités qu'un garçon devait avoir pour lui plaire ne la gênait pas outre mesure.

Elle commençait presque à apprécier ce Charlie.

Ce qui était en soi effrayant puisqu'elle ne l'avait rencontré que depuis cinq minutes. Seulement.

« Ne m'appelles plus comme ça, » l'avertit Andrew en se rengorgeant, la tête baissée vers le sol. « J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Cette fois, Gabrielle et Charlie se mirent à rire au même moment, à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

« Une réputation ? » finit par demander Gabrielle, sans cacher son scepticisme et sa moquerie. « Et auprès de qui, au juste ? »

Andrew plissa les yeux, visiblement grincheux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit puisque Charlie prit la parole, en adoptant un air indifférent aux antipodes du sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres :

« Tu parles sans doute de cette fille. »

Il prit une pause, sous le regard intéressé de Gabrielle.

« Celle que tu as ramenée à plusieurs séances d'entraînement depuis le début de l'année. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils de surprise.

« Tu as ramené quelqu'un d'autre que moi à tes séances d'entraînements ? » s'enquit-elle sans pouvoir réfréner la jalousie qui teintait sa voix. « Je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

Le visage de son ami vira à un rouge presque effrayant, signe qu'il désirait plus que tout autre chose cacher l'identité de cette fille à Gaby.

Il lança un regard noir à Charlie.

« - Tu ne la connais pas à mon avis, marmonna-t-il en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir déjà vue avec Gabrielle à plusieurs reprises, » le contredit Charlie d'une voix calme, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la réserve de Quidditch, où il devait ranger les balles, sous le regard pesant de la jeune fille.

_Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir déjà vue avec Gabrielle à plusieurs reprises.  
_  
Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il l'avait remarqué avant qu'elle ne lui soit présenté ?

M. Charlie Weasley, l'homme « parfait » selon beaucoup, l'avait remarqué, elle, Gabrielle Miller, l'insignifiante Poufsouffle boudeuse et mauvaise joueuse dont personne n'avait idée de l'existence ?

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer rationnellement, cette perceptive la faisait sourire bêtement.

Elle secoua finalement la tête pour en chasser ses pensées.

Elle venait tout juste de faire sa connaissance que Charlie avait déjà un drôle d'effet sur elle.

Mauvais pour elle et pour son intention de prouver qu'il n'était en aucun cas l'homme que lui avait décrit Andrew.

« Une petite brune, les cheveux mi-longs et raides… Elle est à Poufsouffle, je peux le certifier. » ajouta Charlie après réflexion, les yeux plissés comme pour se souvenir de son visage.

Andrew lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, sans doute trop tard pour le faire taire puisque les sourcils de Gaby formaient déjà une ligne unique au dessus de son front, signifiant clairement à son ami qu'un processus de compréhension venait de s'opérer dans son esprit.

« Brune, petite, avec des cheveux raides ? » énuméra-t-elle à un Andrew rouge écrevisse. « J'ose espérer qu'il ne parle pas de Marisa, hein ? »

A voir la tête de son meilleur ami, la réponse était forcément affirmative. Elle lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du crâne, sans en mesurer la violence.

« Vous êtes vraiment des crétins ! » lâcha-t-elle sans pour autant faire disparaître son sourire.

Andrew eu une moue d'excuse, qui n'avait rien d'habituel chez lui. Le genre de moue qui faisait ressortir rapidement le côté « gentille copine touchée par tant de sensibilité » de Gabrielle.

« - Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton de reproche.

- Te dire quoi ? »

Gabrielle soupira, blasée par le comportement de son ami. Charlie, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, lui rappela sa présence en intervenant :

« Lui dire qu'entre vous, ce n'est pas si amical que ça en a l'air. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé, à la fois moqueur et sérieux, arracha un sourire à Gabrielle.

Elle croisa son regard quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour le trouver encore plus charmant qu'auparavant.

Mauvais pour elle.

« Exact, » finit-elle par déclarer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je te signale qu'elle déteste tout ce qui concerne le Quidditch, qui plus est… »

Andrew se balança sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise.

« … tout du moins avec moi, » termina Gaby dans un murmure.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Charlie, dont la main était toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte.

« - Il est clair que le jeu prend des avantages considérables lorsqu'on sait avec qui jouer.

- Admettons, concéda Gabrielle sans laisser le temps à Andrew de répliquer. Mais Marisa reste Marisa et le Quidditch est aux antipodes de ses goûts.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être amoureux, je suppose. »

Les traits de Gabrielle se figèrent en une grimace dubitative.

« - L'amour et elle, c'est comme avec le Quidditch : une relation conflictuelle.

- Alors Andrew doit être vraiment un excellent médiateur entre les différents préjugés de cette fille, » répondit Charlie, l'air absolument sérieux.

Gabrielle eut un petit rire.

Si en plus de ça, la première vraie conversation qu'elle entretenait avec lui la faisait rire, elle pouvait probablement tirer un trait sur la victoire qu'elle avait espérée.

Une vingtaine de minutes lui avait permis de mettre le doigt sur pas moins de cinq qualités pour le septième année.

« - Connaissant Marisa, je dirais même qu'il doit être extrêmement doué dans ce domaine pour la faire céder.

- Surrey cache bien son jeu, il fallait s'en douter. »

Andrew se racla la gorge au moment même où elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, en se tournant véritablement vers lui pour le regarder.

« Je suis encore là, je vous signale, » lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Sa phrase eut l'effet estompé sur Gaby qui se recula, incertaine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait entamé avec Charlie Weasley, l'homme trop-parfait, une conversation sur la vie amoureuse d'Andrew. Conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avec le concerné lui-même.

C'était peut-être mauvais pour elle, ça ?

Car Charlie se révélait déjà être quelqu'un d'attachant.

Auquel elle devait trouver une série de défauts, sans s'y attacher vraiment.

Elle était mal partie. Mieux valait s'éloigner.

« De toute façon, je dois partir, » soupira-t-elle à contrecœur en se tournant complètement vers Charlie, ignorant son meilleur ami renfrogné.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« A bientôt, peut-être, » répondit-il simplement, en lui adressant un premier vrai sourire.

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de son ventre, Gabrielle sentit son estomac faire un looping phénoménal.

Car en plus d'être gentil, bon joueur de Quidditch, diplomatique mais ferme et plutôt charmant, Charlie Weasley avait un sourire absolument craquant.

Elle en oublia presque, en s'éloignant, qu'une conversation avec Marisa s'imposait.

Charlie était sans doute trop parfait pour l'instant, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Les hommes parfaits étaient peut-être un avantage, finalement.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Vous avez parfaitement le droit de me donner votre avis._


	3. Part III

**MAUVAISE FOI**

**Disclaimer : **Sexy Charlie est à Rowling, qui ne l'utilise malheureusement pas assez selon moi. Gaby, Andrew et Marisa m'appartiennent tout entièrement (et j'ai parfois honte d'eux xD)

**Pairing :** Charlie Weasley/OC

**Genre :** Romance, humour débile

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la dernière partie huhu ! Merci à mes gentils revieweurs (fidèles dans certains cas XD) pour leurs gentils mots : **Earenya**, **Sandiane**, **k**, **millou95**, **Raph** et **Felifaery** ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Par la suite, une quantité non négligeable de qualités lui apparurent chez le jeune homme.

Les deux mois qu'elle passa à trouver de nombreuses excuses pour passer encore davantage de temps en sa compagnie lui firent découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, comme si tout était orchestré pour lui signifier qu'Andrew avait toujours eu raison.

Elle avait rapidement compris que Charlie Weasley était intelligent. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les séries de notes qu'elle s'était débrouillé pour obtenir, en jetant entre autres des coups d'œils discrets sur les parchemins qui traînaient dans le sac toujours ouvert du jeune homme, à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait.

Pire encore…

Charlie était ambitieux.

Alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore cherché à savoir ce qu'elle ferait de sa pauvre vie - et le souvenir de son entretien avec Chourave en cinquième année, qui avait été un véritable fiasco, ne l'avait même pas poussé à se pencher sérieusement sur la question - il lui avait dit envisager une carrière de dresseur de dragons.

Dresseur de dragons ? L'idée lui aurait paru risible de la part d'une autre personne. Mais seule la conclusion qu'en plus d'être ambitieux, Charlie Weasley était courageux, l'avait véritablement marqué.

Elle avait découvert après une séance particulièrement éprouvante de Quidditch - autant pour elle, puisqu'elle l'avait passé à tenter de faire abstraction des commentaires ô combien instructifs de Marisa, que pour lui - qu'il prenait son statut de préfet à cœur.

Se refusant à laisser en suspens une conversation pourtant totalement anodine, il l'avait convaincu, assez facilement - et c'était sans doute le plus apeurant -, de le suivre pour une ronde, « rapide » avait-il dit, qui s'était éternisé lorsqu'il avait fallu accompagner une première année complètement perdu jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle-même avait été nommée préfete par sa directrice de Maison, qui l'avait souvent regretté par la suite. Gabrielle avait en effet prétendu pendant toute sa cinquième année être incapable de concilier ce statut et ses BUSES, pour éviter les trop barbantes rondes en soirée.

Rencontrer Charlie avait permis à ses homologues préfets de cinquième année d'être déchargé de la majorité du travail que Gabrielle leur avait arbitrairement délégué.

Et elle ne s'était inquiété de ce changement brusque que durant une minute.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il était également attentionné. A sa façon de lui tenir la porte chaque fois qu'ils entraient quelque part, ou à sa manie de la laisser entrer la première dans la Grande Salle à chaque déjeuner ou dîner auquel ils se rendaient ensemble, elle en avait même déduit qu'il était gentleman.

Et il était dur pour Gabrielle de ne pas admettre ce qui était inadmissible au vu de son ultime but : en plus d'être tout ce qu'il était, Charlie Weasley était attachant.

Véritablement attachant.

Complètement attachant.

Définitivement attachant.

Et la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé Gaby, et qu'à cette occasion elle avait senti son cœur manquer un battement, elle avait dû se résigner.

Malgré sa timidité exaspérante - qu'Andrew refusait de considérer comme un défaut à proprement parler, en partie parce qu'elle lui avait proposé avec un grand sourire stupide collé sur le visage, les yeux rivés sur le rouquin - Charlie Weasley était parfait.

Véritablement parfait.

Définitivement parfait.

Et sans doute trop parfait pour être vrai…

Ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

« Ah non, non, non ! » s'écria Gabrielle en secouant la tête à plusieurs reprises, en signe de dénégation. « Je t'interdis de sous-entendre ce genre de choses ! »

Charlie laissa échapper un petit rire.

« En toute sincérité Gaby, tu ne peux pas nier ça, » répliqua-t-il en la tirant par le bras alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, à sa gauche. « Ce n'est pas par ici qu'on va, » ajouta-t-il.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, en réprimant tant bien que mal le frisson qui venait de lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je rentre à mon dortoir, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai des cours à revoir avec Marisa. »

Elle tenta vainement d'ignorer l'air abasourdi de Charlie et entama le chemin vers sa salle commune. Mais elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant que Charlie ne se retrouve de nouveau à sa hauteur. Il lui adressa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, mais sa camarade détourna la tête.

Qu'il aille sourire à quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle n'allait pas craquer cette fois.

« C'est fou comme tu mens mal quand tu es en colère, » railla-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. « Marisa est avec Andrew, tu le sais bien. »

Gabrielle arqua un sourcil.

« - Je suis sûre que non, démentit-elle sans se laisser faire par son air charmant. On avait prévu de faire notre devoir pour Rogue ensemble cet après-midi.

- A mon avis, un devoir de Potions a bien moins d'attrait qu'une séance de bécots.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit vivement Gabrielle, en papillonnant des paupières. Marisa est une fille vraiment sérieuse…

- … et amoureuse, termina-t-il dans un sourire, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Elle passe donc plus de temps que tu ne veux bien l'imaginer avec Surrey. »

La jeune fille continua de marcher sans répondre.

Marisa avait prétendu exactement la même chose… qu'elle passait plus de temps que nécessaire avec Charlie depuis qu'elle s'était engagé à lui trouver des défauts - ce qu'elle avait partiellement abandonné depuis.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses deux amis passaient autant de temps tous les deux.

Simplement parce qu'il y avait Charlie…

Et qu'il lui plaisait vraiment…

C'est-à-dire beaucoup trop pour que ce soit tout à fait anodin.

« Je pense que le seul problème, c'est ce que j'ai dit sur votre gardien, » reprit le jeune homme en la sortant de ses pensées brusquement. « Je ne te savais pas si susceptible. »

La jeune Miller tourna la tête vers lui, la mine courroucée.

« Tu peux bien parler, » marmonna-t-elle, l'air renfrogné. « Tu ne supportes pas plus de t'entendre dire que MacKalligan est mauvais. »

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de grimacer.

« Il n'est pas mauvais, » grinça-t-il en plissant ses yeux bleus. « Il est plus jeune et donc moins expérimenté, c'est tout. »

Sans prévenir, sa camarade éclata d'un grand rire bruyant.

« La belle excuse ! » claqua-t-elle avec dédain. « Il est en cinquième, ce type. Alors sa jeunesse, tu peux bien te la garder, hein ! »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, d'abord décontenancé. Gabrielle ne s'était jamais montrée désagréable avec lui pour si peu… ni même pour plus grave que ça. Même lorsqu'ils avaient parlés Quidditch auparavant, le ton n'était jamais monté.

Sans doute parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés sur le chemin dangereux que consistait une conversation sur la coupe de Quidditch inter-Maisons.

Mais Gabrielle était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« - Avoue donc que vos joueurs ne sont pas meilleurs que mon plus mauvais joueur !

- Non, non, non, répliqua la jeune fille en s'avançant d'un pas furieux vers les escaliers. Et dire qu'Andrew prétendait que tu n'étais pas prétentieux !

- Ce n'est pas de la prétention, » s'insurgea son camarade en la suivant, tapant du pied plus fort que nécessaire sur les marches. « Seulement la vérité. »

A nouveau, Gabrielle fut prise d'un fou rire chargé d'ironie, qui exaspéra le second des Weasley au plus haut point.

« - La vérité, répéta-t-elle d'un ton persifleur en envoyant voler à l'arrière de son crâne une mèche de cheveux qui lui obscurcissait la vue. La seule vérité que je puisse admettre, c'est que votre troisième poursuiveur est incapable de marquer le moindre but !

- Ah oui ? siffla aussitôt Charlie en la regardant d'un air coléreux. Pourtant, je me souviens encore l'avoir vu marquer un but l'an dernier, contre VOTRE gardien aux mains percées ! »

Le visage de Gabrielle vira au rouge brique sous l'effet de ce souvenir cuisant, conjugué à la colère qu'elle ressentait.

« - Notre gardien aux mains percées, tu dis ? cracha-t-elle en se stoppant brusquement pour lui faire face. Pourtant, il a réussi à arrêter les trois quarts de vos tirs, notre gardien qui parait si pitoyable aux yeux du grand Charlie Weasley !

- En attendant, c'est nous qui avons gagné, asséna Charlie d'une voix relativement calme, que venaient contredire ses oreilles qui avaient pris la même couleur que le visage de la jeune fille.

- Simplement parce que TU as attrapé le vif d'or ! Tes joueurs sont encore plus incapables que ceux de Poufsouffle ! »

Les yeux de Charlie brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Dans tous les cas, vous avez encore été incapable de gagner une coupe, » déclara-t-il froidement en la toisant d'un regard suggestif.

Gabrielle sentit ses joues s'embraser encore davantage sous l'effet de la rage qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Même Andrew n'avait jamais osé le lui dire de façon aussi crue.

Les mains tremblantes, elle tourna les talons après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard furibond.

Crétin !

La simple évocation d'un défaut chez l'un de ses précieux joueurs de Gryffondor avait fait ressortir à ses yeux tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Ou bien ce qu'il ne lui avait pas montré.

Désagréable.

Insensible.

Et surtout mauvais joueur.

Aussi mauvais joueur qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Voire même plus, au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Alors qu'elle montait à grands pas les marches pour rejoindre son dortoir, l'idée qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le défaut de Charlie lui traversa l'esprit mais ne suffit pas à apaiser la colère qu'elle ressentait.

Il était allé jusqu'à lui dire ce que personne n'avait fait plus que sous-entendre avant lui !

Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Au moment où ses pas la menaient vers un couloir où quelques élèves de Serdaigle discutaient joyeusement, une main s'enroula autour de son bras pour l'arrêter.

« - Écoute, Gabrielle, je…

- Tu quoi ? claqua-t-elle avec un petit rire sans laisser le temps à Charlie de continuer. Ne me dis pas que tu veux t'excuser puisque tu penses tout ce que tu as dit ! »

Il la regarda une seconde sans un mot avant de reprendre la parole :

« Ne sois pas si susceptible. »

Gabrielle lui adressa un regard noir en se soustrayant à sa poigne d'un mouvement.

« Je ne fais que camper sur mes positions, moi ! » lui fit-elle savoir d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. « Tes joueurs sont bien plus mauvais que ceux de Poufsouffle, peu importe si cette vérité blesse ton ego ! »

Charlie secoua la tête, soudainement obstiné. Elle vit à l'expression de défi sur ses traits qu'il semblait en proie au même sentiment qu'elle. Il l'observa quelques instants sans répondre, les traits tirés en une grimace qui lui donnait un drôle d'air.

« Et bien, tâche de me le prouver puisque tu en es si sûre, » finit-il par rétorquer avec entêtement.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Si Poufsouffle gagne le match contre notre équipe, dans deux semaines, j'accorderai du crédit à tes paroles, » déclara-t-il en réponse à son interrogation muette. « Dans le cas contraire, tu devras admettre que mes joueurs ne sont en aucun cas mauvais, comme tu ne cesses de le répéter. »

Gabrielle resta un instant silencieuse, hésitant réellement à serrer la main qu'il venait de lui tendre.

Tenir un pari avec Charlie Weasley n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec Andrew. Parce qu'Andrew était doté d'une mémoire qui passait outre tout les détails de sa vie au bout de quinze jours.

Et Charlie n'avait pas l'air d'être comme lui.

« A part si tu préfères déclarer forfait dès maintenant. » ajouta Charlie, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Sa camarade lui serra alors brutalement la main, les dents serrées.

« C'est d'accord, » grinça-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle allait lui montrer que les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas seulement des personnes gentillettes qui se laissaient faire !

Elle était décidée à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme ça.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit volte face et s'échappa aussi rapidement que possible en direction des escaliers.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Folinger, le capitaine de l'équipe.

Arrivée devant la statue d'Ulughart le Guerrier, qui cachait l'entrée de sa salle commune, elle énonça rapidement le mot de passe et se glissa dès qu'elle le put à l'intérieur de la pièce, d'un pas toujours aussi furieux.

Son tour d'horizon lui apprit que Marisa était assise à une table, plus loin, le nez dans un livre. Mais celui qu'elle avait absolument besoin de voir n'était nulle part. Décidée à ne pas perdre de temps, elle se dirigea vers un garçon de septième, qu'elle savait être ami avec le capitaine.

Passant devant son amie, qui releva un œil étonné de son livre à l'entente du pas lourd de Gabrielle, elle se planta devant le jeune homme et posa brutalement ses deux mains sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

« Où est ton copain ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, sans plus d'interlude.

Le silence qui régnait jusque là dans la pièce s'interrompit, chacun relevant la tête pour voir qui venait de le troubler.

« - Quel copain ? s'enquit le Poufsouffle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Folinger, évidemment ! siffla la jeune fille d'une voix exaspérée, en tapant impatiemment de ses doigts sur la table.

- Aucune idée, » soupira son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules.

Gabrielle fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents.

Elle devait parler à Folinger. Tout de suite. Maintenant !

« Ce n'est pas croyable que tu ne saches même pas où est ton ami ! » lança-t-elle, excédée, en lui adressant un regard noir.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais une main l'attrapa par le dos de sa robe, pour la tirer en arrière.

« Marisa, lâche-moi ! » s'exclama Gaby en tournant la tête vers l'arrière pour tenter de voir le visage de son amie. « J'ai des choses à faire ! »

Un petit rire échappa à son amie qui la fit s'asseoir calmement sur une chaise, juste face à sa place.

« - Et quoi exactement ? s'enquit-elle moqueusement. Crier sur un pauvre septième année qui ne demande qu'à travailler tranquillement, sans doute ?

- Je ne te pose aucune question de mon côté alors je te serais reconnaissante de me laisser mener ma vie sans poser de question. »

Marisa coula un regard sceptique dans sa direction.

« Tu vas bien ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en fermant son bouquin d'un coup sec. « Parce que tu es plus rouge encore que la fois où on avait perdu la finale de Quidditch l'an dernier. »

Gabrielle soupira bruyamment.

Personne n'allait donc lui foutre la paix avec cette foutue finale lamentablement perdue ?

« - Tout va bien, grommela-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle commune.

- Ça n'aurait pas un minuscule rapport avec Charlie Weasley, par hasard ? demanda Marisa sans l'écouter. Vu le temps que tu passes avec lui ces jours-ci, j'ai du mal à croire que ça n'ait rien à voir. »

Gaby lui jeta un regard noir. C'était écrit sur son front, ou quoi ?

« Je te pose des questions sur Andrew, moi ? » claqua-t-elle sèchement en la regardant avec froideur.

Les joues de Marisa s'empourprèrent légèrement mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur Gaby.

« Entre Andrew et moi, ce n'est absolument pas pareil que Charlie et toi, » répliqua-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. « A part si… vous êtes ensemble sans que je ne sois au courant ? »

Gabrielle rougit fortement.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Charlie de cette façon… du moins, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avouerait à Marisa.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! »

Son exclamation arracha un sourire éclatant à son amie. Gabrielle allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante qui lui ferait avaler ce sourire exaspérant à ses yeux mais son attention fut détournée par un groupe de garçons qui entraient dans la salle commune. A peine eut-elle reconnu parmi eux le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'elle bondit de sa chaise, sans un regard vers Marisa.

Elle parcourut les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Folinger et s'arrêta face à lui, déterminée.

« J'ai à te parler, » déclara-t-elle immédiatement sans se soucier des regards étonnés des camarades du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, en regardant une seconde autour de lui pour être sûr que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

« Je t'écoute, » finit-il par soupirer en jetant un regard adjacent à ses amis.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et sans attendre le tira vers les sièges les plus proches d'eux pour s'asseoir.

« Il faut qu'on parle Quidditch, » lui annonça-t-elle avec sérieux. « Il FAUT qu'on gagne le match contre les Gryffondors, tu comprends ? »

Cette première conversation fut le début de deux semaines de calvaire pour Folinger.

Dès qu'une occasion lui était donné, Gabrielle en profitait pour le coincer entre deux couloirs, dans la salle commune, au déjeuner, au dîner, et parfois même jusqu'à son dortoir lorsqu'elle ne le trouvait pas ailleurs.

Elle n'avait jamais érigé tant de tactiques et de stratégies en si peu de temps auparavant. La moindre consultation du « Balai Magazine » lui donnait toujours de nouvelles idées. Loin d'être découragée par l'exaspération de Folinger, par ses crises de colère ou par le ton sec dont il usait constamment avec elle tout particulièrement, Gabrielle n'en démordait pas.

Elle voulait gagner. Quitte à exaspérer un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître et qui, considérant la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, ne l'aimait pas spécialement.

Charlie ne devait pas gagner.

Elle détestait voir s'épanouir sur ses lèvres le sourire goguenard qu'il lui lançait ces temps-ci.

A tel point qu'elle perdit vite l'habitude d'aller le saluer lorsqu'elle l'apercevait.

Elle évitait même tout contact prolongé avec Andrew - qui s'en était d'ailleurs terriblement vexé.

A tel point qu'elle en avait oublié son but précédent, qu'elle avait finalement atteint.

Lui dire que Charlie Weasley était un mauvais joueur. Et de mauvaise foi, en plus.

Sa seule envie était de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait prétendu.

Son obstination était telle qu'elle réussit relativement bien à passer outre son cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, et sa gorge qui se serrait toutes les fois où elle devait l'ignorer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Supporter Andrew avait été une épreuve plus qu'insupportable.

Le voir se pavaner sans cesse, un sourire idiot et éclatant étirant ses lèvres l'avait épuisé.

Gabrielle avait dû employer des trésors de patience pour ne pas le planter dans les couloirs chaque fois qu'il évoquait pour la centième fois, au bas mot, la victoire de son équipe contre la sienne.

Elle avait voulu fuir à chaque fois qu'il évoquait les buts merveilleux qu'il avait marqués.

Mais Marisa l'avait retenu à chaque fois, laissant Gaby bougonner toute sa mauvaise humeur à côté d'elle.

Et maintenant qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers sa salle commune pour s'effondrer sur un fauteuil - après avoir proposé aux amoureux de les laisser se bécoter en paix - elle se sentait exténuée.

Traînant des pieds dans un couloir du cinquième étage, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se pressaient derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta.

En essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui venait de l'arrêter.

« Ah, c'est toi… » murmura-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître le drôle de sentiment qui venait de tenailler son estomac.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui sourire.

« Un regain d'enthousiasme m'aurait sans doute fait davantage plaisir, » l'informa-t-il d'un ton badin en esquissant un sourire.

La jeune fille se força à ne pas le regarder et garda les yeux rivés vers l'avant.

Étrangement, la bonne humeur qu'il semblait ressentir n'avait pas le même effet que celle d'Andrew sur elle.

Elle n'avait certes pas envie de le féliciter mais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » finit-elle par demander, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus sec. « Me narguer ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Non, je me demandais simplement pour quelles raisons tu continuais à m'éviter une bonne semaine après le match, » répondit-il à voix basse, en la suivant dans le couloir.

Gabrielle lui jeta un coup d'œil, dubitative.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te voir, c'est tout. »

Elle sentit la main de Charlie se refermer autour de son poignet alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Il lui sourit.

« - Je pense simplement que tu ne voulais pas admettre qu'on ait gagné, la nargua-t-il gentiment en la faisant s'arrêter.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Le sourire de Charlie s'agrandit.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends toujours.

- Tu attends toujours quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle innocemment, en évitant tant bien que mal son regard.

Elle se força à ne pas s'approcher davantage de lui.

« En fait, je ne sais pas, » fit-il, la mine incertaine. « J'hésite, tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille tenta de faire abstraction des battements de son cœur.

Elle détestait s'enticher d'un garçon. Vraiment.

« Tu hésites ? » répéta-t-elle finalement en se dégageant de sa poigne autour de son poignet. « Entre quoi et quoi ? »

Charlie secoua la tête, souriant.

Gabrielle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder fixement.

Les joues rouges, elle devait avoir probablement l'air stupide.

Ce devrait être interdit d'avoir un sourire comme celui-ci.

« Et bien… D'un côté, j'ai cette envie qui me démange… Celle de te faire avouer ce que tu m'avais promis. Mais je commence à me rendre compte que tu es une véritable mauvaise joueuse… Comme on en fait probablement plus. »

Gabrielle lui adressa un regard noir, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais il leva une main devant son visage pour la faire taire.

Ce qu'étrangement, elle fit sans se plaindre.

« Et d'un autre côté, j'ai cette autre envie qui me démange depuis bien plus longtemps encore.

- Ah ? fit-elle, un sourcil arqué. Je me demande ce qui serait mieux que de me faire admettre des choses que je n'admettrais même pas sous… »

Les derniers mots de sa phrase moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Charlie se pencher vers elle, beaucoup trop près pour le faire sans arrière pensée.

« - … la torture, finit-elle cependant en se reculant malgré elle.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit le jeune homme sans se démonter. Tout dépend de quelle torture tu parles…

- Même Andrew n'a pas réussi à me faire admettre ma mauvaise foi, en six ans… Il te faudra sans doute plus de temps pour t'en sortir avec mon cas.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps puisque Charlie avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il les lui effleura seulement et entoura ses deux bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Gabrielle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque le souffle de Charlie caressa doucement la peau de sa nuque.

« Je suis sûre que je t'aurais à l'usure, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, en déposant un baiser papillon dans son cou.

La jeune fille mit quelques instants à régir, troublée par son contact et se contenta de sourire. Considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un accord implicite pour l'inciter à continuer, Charlie se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour emprisonner ses lèvres le temps d'un baiser.

Ce fut Gabrielle qui rompit le baiser, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Franchement, Charlie, c'est sous-entendre que je suis une fille facile que de croire que cela suffira à me faire changer d'avis. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je vois, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, l'air coquin. « Je suppose que tu en veux un peu plus, alors ? »

Gabrielle se détacha de lui, en adoptant l'air le plus outré qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Je réussirais forcément à te faire admettre que tu es une mauvaise joueuse… »

A la vue de son air déterminé, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Gaby.

Il avait vraiment bon espoir, ce garçon.

Peut-être devrait-elle ajouter la détermination à sa liste de qualités déjà bien trop longue ?

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que toi-même, tu l'es tout autant. »

* * *

Je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de la fin mais... bon c'est la fin quand même ! J'ai bien aimé m'amuser avec Gaby et j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Une petite review ? XD


End file.
